


Piégés et coincés ensemble

by Vivichan10



Series: Grey's-french [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Season/Series 02, Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Courant saison 2. Il fait un temps épouvantable à Seattle. Meredith est en retard, elle rentre dans un ascenseur et se trouve nez à nez avec Derek qu'elle aime toujours malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas choisie. A cause du mauvais temps l'électricité se coupe soudainement et les deux anciens amants restent coincés entre deux étages. Fin de cette histoire rated mature, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Grey's-french [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153553





	Piégés et coincés ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trapped and stuck together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476125) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10)



> Hello! Voici un nouveau OS MerDer!   
> Je sais que les histoires de personnages coincés dans un ascenseur ne manquent pas, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça entre Meredith et Derek. Bonne lecture! *-*

Il faisait un temps épouvantable. Même pour Seattle c’était exceptionnel. Il avait plu sans interruption depuis l’avant veille et il était tombé en une seule journée l’équivalent de six mois de pluie. Le trajet jusqu’à l'hôpital s’était transformé en cauchemar et Meredith pouvait déjà entendre Bailey lui crier dessus parce qu’elle était en retard. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien elle! Elle n’avait vraiment aucun pouvoir sur la météo catastrophique et elle pouvait pas non plus survoler les kilomètres et kilomètres de bouchons causés par toutes les routes fermées en raison des pluies torrentielles… le seul moyen pour elle de se rendre au travail plus rapidement aurait été de prendre un canoë, mais elle n’avait vraiment pas le pied marin… alors elle avait dû prendre sur elle et avancer comme un escargot dans le trafic dense matinal…

Enfin, avec près de trois quarts d’heure de retard, la jeune médecin gara sa voiture dans le parking réservé au personnel. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de chercher son parapluie dans son coffre et sortit sous la tempête vêtue d’une simple veste en faux cuir. Elle courut jusqu’à l’entrée du Seattle Grace Hospital et ne s’arrêta pas jusqu’à la salle des casiers des internes. Là, elle se changea en blouse bleu clair et attacha ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon approximatif. Pas le temps d’être coquette aujourd’hui.

Evidemment, à peine sortie de là elle tomba nez à nez avec une Miranda Bailey plutôt remontée contre elle:

-Grey! Quelle est votre excuse aujourd’hui? Votre vie sentimentale débauchée vous empêche de mettre votre réveil à l’heure?

-Je… tenta Meredith avant d’être coupée par sa résidente.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir. Pas de salle d’opération pour vous aujourd’hui. Allez à la mine et essayez de ne tuer personne avec votre manque de professionnalisme. 

Sa supérieure tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Meredith restée seule au milieu du couloir, soupira. Cela aurait pu être pire… au moins elle ne devait pas faire les touchers rectaux. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait préféré assister à une intervention… Cristina lui avait parlé d’une ectopie cardiaque* que Burk devait opérer aujourd’hui. Elle aurait adoré voir ça…

Traînant des pieds, elle se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et appuya avec rage sur le bouton pour descendre, prête à aller soigner de la bobologie toute la journée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la boîte de fer s’ouvrirent. Un homme se tenait nonchalamment appuyé au mur du fond. Pas n’importe quel homme: Derek. Celui-là même qu’elle essayait à tout prix d’éviter. Celui-là même dont elle était follement et stupidement amoureuse alors qu’il ne l’avait pas choisie et qui était retourné avec sa femme adultère plutôt que de leur donner une chance. Décidément, cette journée commençait vraiment mal et ça n’allait pas en s’améliorant…

Elle se devait d’être professionnelle, alors, au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou (comme son cerveau lui criait de faire), elle entra dans l’ascenseur, salua Derek d’un hochement de tête et se maudit de ne jamais prendre les escaliers quand il le fallait. Le chirurgien lui sourit, ses yeux céruléens s’ancrant aux siens comme s’ils pouvaient transpercer son âme. Un jour, elle devrait vraiment penser à lui dire d’arrêter de la regarder comme cela… de la regarder tout court. Mais pas aujourd’hui, car aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, elle avait vraiment besoin que quelqu’un la regarde comme cela et lui seul y parvenait.   
Elle appuya sur le bouton de l’étage où se trouvaient les urgences et se dit que peut-être elle aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin-là.

-Tu es trempée… fit remarquer Derek.

Pourquoi donc tout ce qu’il pouvait lui dire semblait toujours être une invitation au péché? Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à lui rappeler que c’était fini entre eux, qu’il était marié et que d’essayer de lui faire la conversation ne l’aidait vraiment pas à passer à autre chose; mais l’ascenseur fut soudain pris de secousses. Les plafonniers s’éteignirent, remplacés par les lumières d’urgence et la machine se stoppa complètement entre deux étages.

-Fichu temps… évidemment il ne manquait plus qu’une coupure de courant pour faire de ma journée un Enfer! s’exclama Meredith.

-Ca aurait pu être pire… au moins tu es coincée avec moi.

_ Non justement, cela n’aurait pas pu être pire _ , pensa-t-elle. Parmi la centaine de médecins et d’infirmières qui travaillaient là dans cet hôpital, il faisait partie des rares personnes avec qui elle ne voulait vraiment pas être coincée dans une boîte en métal pour Dieu sait combien de temps.  _ Mais bon, cela aurait pu être Addison… _

Aussi tranquillement que s’il s’était agi de la routine, Derek se décolla du mur où il était resté appuyé jusqu’à maintenant et passa devant elle pour appeler des secours avec le bouton d’urgence. Plusieurs sonneries plus tard, toujours pas de réponse.

-Ils doivent être occupés avec d’autres problèmes, dit-il toujours aussi paisible en s'asseyant à même le sol. Ils seraient coincés là pour un moment… Il tapota la place près de lui en invitation pour que Meredith le rejoigne. 

Elle aurait dû rester debout, parce qu’être assise aussi près de lui était aussi risqué que de tenir une bombe dans ses mains selon ses critères de comparaison actuels. Mais non, elle avait été assez folle pour mettre sa main dans le thorax piégé d’un patient, alors pourquoi ne pas faire cela aussi? Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s’assit près du neurochirurgien.  _ Vraiment une très mauvaise idée. _

L’homme regardant le plafond dit d’un ton du bavardage:

-C’est fou le nombre d’histoires que cet ascenseur pourrait raconter s’il pouvait parler. Tu m’as même embrassé entre le deuxième et le quatrième étage ton premier jour ici…

-Derek…

-C’est un fait.

-Tais-toi, dit-elle faiblement. Le souvenir de ce baiser encore bien ancré dans sa mémoire malgré tous ses efforts. C’était bien trop douloureux d’y penser maintenant que tout était fini entre eux, et encore plus d’en parler avec lui.

Imperturbable, il continua, les yeux toujours rivés au plafond:

-C’est aussi dans cet ascenseur que j’ai réalisé que j’avais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie…

Meredith ne voulait pas en entendre plus. D’autant qu’elle savait exactement que l’erreur dont il parlait c’était elle. Elle avait été un flirt sans avenir qui n’avait servi que de revanche, de vengeance contre Addison. Elle était la plus grande erreur de Derek Shepherd et franchement elle n’avait pas besoin qu’il le lui dise en face. Elle se le répétait déjà bien assez elle-même. Il continua malgré tout, pourquoi s’arrêterait-il en si bon chemin:

-Je me suis trompé. J’avais le choix entre ma femme avec qui je suis depuis plus de dix ans, qui m’a trompé avec mon meilleur ami et pour qui je n’ai pas été un mari très présent non plus; et la femme qui m’a rendu l’envie de faire des efforts, qui hante mes rêves et que j’aime. L’autre jour… tu es entrée dans cet ascenseur et tu m’as murmuré que je te manquais. Je suis sorti et toute la journée j’ai retourné et retourné encore et encore cette phrase dans ma tête. J’ai réalisé que tu me manquais toit aussi, et pire encore, que j’aurais pu empêcher cela. J’aurais pu faire en sorte que plus jamais je ne te manque et que plus jamais tu ne me manques. J’ai essayé de chasser ces pensées… et puis il y a eu la bombe. J’ai cru que j’allais te perdre pour de bon et je… je suis rentré dans cet ascenseur, j’ai poussé le bouton d’urgence, pour prendre un instant pour penser. Et j’ai réalisé à quel point je m’étais fourvoyé, à quel point je m’étais trompé. Mon mariage est fini depuis longtemps, essayer de recoller les morceaux ne sert à rien. C’est toi… toi que j’aurais dû choisir.

-Oui, mais tu ne l’as pas fait, car tu es un homme bien et que Addison est quelqu’un de bien aussi.

-D’autant plus… Elle ne mérite pas que je lui mente en disant que je ne t’aime pas. Je lui suis fidèle avec mon corps, mais mon cœur lui… il n’est fidèle qu’à toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t’oublier un jour Mer…

-Tu le dois.

-Mais je ne le peux.

Meredith se releva du sol, et alla s’installer dans l’angle opposé de l’ascenseur, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance pour ne pas succomber au charme naturel de Derek et encore plus à ses mots qui faisaient sourire son cœur bien malgré elle.   
Assis face à elle, soumis à elle, il la regardait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, comme si elle était son ciel et ses étoiles. C’était si facile de croire qu’ils avaient encore une chance quand il la regardait comme ça. Mais elle n’était pas le genre de femme à briser un mariage. Avant, elle avait eu l’excuse de ne pas être au courant pour lui et Addison, mais aujourd’hui, elle ne savait que trop bien qu’ils étaient mariés. Elle travaillait même parfois avec sa femme…   
Oh si seulement tout ceci n’avait été qu’un cauchemar…

*

_ Deux heures plus tard: _

Ils n’avaient presque plus parlé depuis. Ils avaient bien essayé de sortir par le plafond de l’ascenseur, mais il était vérouillé. Ils avaient aussi essayé d’appeler au secours en tapant sur les doubles portes et en appuyant encore et encore sur le bouton d’appel d’urgence. Mais pas de résultat.

Toujours chacun dans un coin de l’ascenseur, l’un occupé à lire une affiche sur les risques du tabac et l’autre à penser à toutes les bonnes raisons de prendre les escaliers à l’avenir, ils attendaient la fin de leur calvaire.

-Ca doit être une sacrée panne de courant pour que personne ne s’occupe de nous, dit Derek après avoir lu l’affiche anti-tabac pour la dixième fois.

-Sûrement oui… Bailey va me tuer. Je devais aller à la mine. Je n’imagine même pas le nombre d’admissions qu’il y a eu depuis à cause du mauvais temps et de la panne…

-Le nazi vous punit toujours avec la mine, hein?

-Elle adore m’y envoyer. Elle me déteste.

-Non, elle ne te déteste pas. Elle enseigne.

-Eh bien, elle m’enseigne beaucoup.

Derek rit, vite rejoint par Meredith. Cela faisait du bien de juste rire pour une fois.

Depuis toute cette affaire entre eux, il n’y avait eu plus que des larmes, des cris et des regrets. Un peu de rire était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Moi je crois qu’elle t’aime bien. Elle est dure avec tout le monde, mais c’est parce qu’elle tient à nous. Elle tient à toi, elle ne l’admettra probablement jamais mais c’est le cas. Elle voit tout le potentiel que tu as en toi et tout ce qu’elle veut c’est que tu deviennes une chirurgienne d’exception. 

-Tu crois que je le serai un jour?

-Je n’ai même pas de doute. Tu es extraordinaire. Même si on pourrait me reprocher de n’avoir remarqué en toi que ta beauté, en réalité, la première chose que j’ai aimé chez toi c’est le naturel avec lequel tu fais notre métier. Tu es faite pour ça.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle avait besoin d’entendre ces mots et encore plus de sa part à lui. Il était l’un des plus grands chirurgiens du pays mais surtout il était le seul dont l’opinion comptait vraiment pour elle. Elle lui sourit, des papillons plein le ventre alors qu’encore une fois son regard bleu la transperçait. Elle était quelqu’un de bien, mais elle n’était pas une sainte, alors contre son meilleur jugement, elle dit: tu sais… tu avais raison à propos de cet ascenseur. Il est le témoin de beaucoup de choses. J’ai su dans cet ascenseur que j’avais rencontré l’amour de ma vie.

Elle n’en dit pas plus. En dire plus aurait été comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup et puis de toute façon, pas besoin d’un mot de plus pour comprendre exactement ce qu’elle sous-entendait là.   
Les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller comme jamais. Il aurait pu détourner le regard mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il se leva et tendit la main à Meredith pour qu’elle en fasse de même.   
Debout face à face, ils retenaient leur respiration. Ce qu’ils décideraient de faire ou ne pas faire dans les prochaines secondes changerait à jamais le cours de leurs vies, et ce quel que soit le choix qu’ils prendraient.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, à l’exception de leurs mains dont les doigts étaient toujours entremêlés. Meredith baissa les yeux sur cette union, regardant le pouce de Derek tracer des cercles sur le dos de sa fine main. Leurs mains étaient faites pour se tenir, se retenir, se serrer, se caresser, se joindre; et il en était de même pour tout leur être, toute leur âme et tout leur corps. Elle s’était menti à elle-même plus tôt: il était le seul avec qui elle aurait voulu être coincée dans cet ascenseur.

-J’ai peut être un peu de retard Meredith, mais je veux t’aimer toi, je te prends toi et je te choisi toi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux sur son visage sincère et aimant. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir, alors elle dit:

-Jure moi que je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage…

-Mon mariage était fini bien avant que je ne te rencontre. Prétendre le contraire ne rend service à personne. Dès que nous pourrons sortir d’ici j’irai voir Addison et je signerai les papiers de divorce.

C’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour combler l’espace entre eux. Elle captura ses lèvres avidement comme elle avait souhaité le faire tant de fois depuis leur rupture. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira de plaisir alors que les deux mains du neurochirurgien la prenaient par la taille et l’attiraient encore plus près de lui.

La jeune interne attrapa l’homme par le col de sa blouse blanche, quémandant de lui tout ce qu’il voudrait bien lui donner. Elle détestait et adorait à la fois qu’il ait cet effet là sur elle. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, elle lui accorda l’accès à sa bouche et une danse endiablée et sensuelle commença entre leurs langues. Derek passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta pour la plaquer contre le mur froid et métallique sans pour autant arrêter de l’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les choses auraient pu très vite monter en spirale, mais soudainement l’ascenseur se remit en marche, les lumières du plafonnier s’allumèrent à nouveau et sans qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de se séparer, les portes s’ouvrirent en grand. Là, devant eux, se tenait Miranda Bailey:

-Grey! Shepherd! Vous vous moquez de moi!?

Comme des adolescents pris sur le fait par leurs parents, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur en regardant au sol pour éviter de croiser le regard de la résidente. Même Derek, qui était pourtant son supérieur, ne se risquait jamais à confronter Bailey. 

-Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises! J’ai un hôpital rempli du sol au plafond de patients et il me manquait deux chirurgiens pendant deux heures! Allez donc faire votre boulot au lieu de vous inspecter le fond de gorge respectivement! Et vous Grey, vous resterez à la mine jusqu’à la fin de la semaine.

*

_ Plus tard dans la soirée: _

Izzie servit une part de pizza à ses deux colocataires à moitié avachis sur la table. George n’avait pas le moral à cause d’une patiente qu’il avait perdu et Meredith était épuisée par le travail qu’elle avait accompli à la mine. En plus de cela, elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre après le savon que Bailey lui avait mis. Elle avait honte, mais en même temps elle ne regrettait absolument pas d’avoir embrassé Derek. Elle n’en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis, sauf à Cristina, mais Cristina ce n’était pas pareil… quelque part, elle attendait que Derek fasse ce qu’il lui avait promis avant de se réjouir et de vraiment y croire. 

Elle remercia Izzie avec un sourire fatigué et croqua à pleines dents dans sa part de pizza dégoulinante de fromage.  _ Quelle journée! _

Soudain, des coups furent portés à la porte d’entrée. Meredith regarda ses colocataires pour leur demander silencieusement s’ils attendaient quelqu’un, mais visiblement personne n’attendait qui que ce soit. Izzie comprenant que ni George, ni Meredith n’avait l’intention de se lever de table pour aller voir de qui il s’agissait, lâcha sa part de pizza et alla vers le hall d’entrée.

-Meredith, c’est pour toi! cria la blonde à l’autre bout de la maison.

Traînant des pieds, Meredith s’en alla donc voir qui venait toquer chez elle en pleine tempête et aussi tardivement. Izzie en la croisant alors qu’elle retournait vers la cuisine lui fit un clin d’œil et lui sourit comme si c’était le matin de Noël.  _ Étrange… _ Meredith haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Elle arriva bien vite à l’entrée de la maison et son cœur manqua un battement. Derek était là, détrempé mais avec un sourire qui brillait tant qu’il aurait pu remplacer le Soleil pour tout Seattle.

-Je viens de quitter Addie. Je crains que tu ne sois coincée avec moi pour de bon… sauf si le fait d’avoir été enfermée avec moi dans cet ascenseur t'a effrayée… ou Bailey peut-être… dit-il.

Meredith pouffa de rire. Elle le tira par la main à l’intérieur et lança à la cantonade pour que ses amis l’entendent depuis l’autre pièce:

-Vous n’avez pas intérêt à finir ma part de pizza sans moi! Puis, puis doucement et uniquement à l’adresse de l’homme en face d’elle, elle continua: tu es trempé. Viens…

Elle l’entraîna vers sa chambre à l’étage et avec un immense sourire, elle ferma la porte derrière eux. Les yeux ancrés aux siens, elle passa ses mains sur son torse et sur son t-shirt tout mouillé. N’y tenant plus, et surtout parce que maintenant elle en avait pleinement le droit, elle passa ses doigts sous le tissu et fit passer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il soupira involontairement au contact de ses mains sur sa peau froide. Il était totalement à sa merci…   
Ensuite, Meredith défit la boucle de sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon. Elle posa les vêtements sur le radiateur le plus proche et puis se concentra à nouveau sur Derek. Avec un sourire réjouit, elle observa pendant quelques secondes son corps musclé, tout à elle, mais elle disparut bien vite dans la salle de bains attenante. Elle ne revint rapidement, avec une serviette bien moelleuse à la main:

-Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu meures d’hypothermie dans ma chambre… expliqua-t-elle en commençant à lui sécher le corps puis les cheveux.

-Tu sais que je pourrais le faire moi-même, n’est-ce pas?

-Je sais, mais j’ai envie de prendre soin de toi. Je veux le faire, parce que je le peux… parce que maintenant tu es vraiment à moi.

-Ok… murmura Derek en lui caressant la joue. Il se laissa faire, attendri par les gestes attentifs et doux de la jeune femme.

Une fois qu’elle fut satisfaite de l’état de l’homme, elle lâcha la serviette au sol et dit avec un sourire coquin:

-Bien, maintenant que tu ne risques plus de mourir de froid, on peut passer à des activités plus intéressantes…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa avec douceur et avec une pointe d’empressement. Elle s’était retenue de le faire depuis qu’elle l’avait vu sur le pas de sa porte. L’homme, n’attendait que cela aussi. Ni d' une ni de deux, il la poussa jusqu’au lit et grimpa au-dessus d’elle. Il l’embrassa en retour et commença à la dévêtir avec des gestes rapides et enjoués.   
Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus. Le temps s’était comme arrêté. Ils se regardaient l’un l’autre, respirant difficilement à cause de l’excitation. Alors Derek caressa la joue de Meredith et entra en elle en même temps.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le sentant enfin tout entier en elle, et entièrement à elle. Lentement, pour qu’elle s’habitue à la sensation, Derek commença un va-et-vient profond. C’était époustouflant. Comme si on leur rendait leur oxygène pour vivre.

-Derek… s’il te plait, j’ai besoin de plus. J’ai besoin de toi. Fais-moi tienne…

Il n’hésita pas une seconde, pas quand la femme la plus belle qu’il connaisse, pas quand la femme qu’il aimait le lui demandait ainsi. Il poussa en elle avec plus de vigueur, alors qu’elle s’accrochait à ses épaules et que ses talons s’enfonçaient dans ses fesses.

Elle haletait son prénom, gémissait et soupirait de plaisir et jamais il ne l’avait trouvée plus magnifique. Il ne tarda pas lui-même à être totalement submergé par l’extase. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Meredith, mordilla son oreille et murmura:

-Jouis pour moi Mer…

Elle tremblait déjà comme une feuille, ce ne fut donc pas très compliqué de lui obéir. Elle explosa dans un immense orgasme en s’accrochant à lui. Il la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et s’écroula près d’elle sur le lit, à bout de souffle, et le cerveau court circuité.

Meredith vint immédiatement se lover contre lui, sa jambe posée mollement au travers de son corps, sa main caressant son torse musclé . Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et inspira une grande bouffée du parfum de ses cheveux en bataille.

-Je suis très contente d’être coincée avec toi, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que tu es coincé avec moi aussi? demanda la jeune femme en levant ses yeux vers le visage du chirurgien.

-Je le sais oui…

-Alors, tu ne vois pas d’inconvénients à être coincé avec moi et mes colocataires dans la cuisine? J’ai vraiment faim et je les connais… ma pizza ne fera pas long feu entre leurs mains.

J’ai aussi très faim… ça a été une longue journée… dans le pire des cas je cuisinerai quelque chose pour nous.

-Tu vas avoir du mal, je crois qu’il n’y a que de la confiture et un vieux bout de fromage dans le frigo. George a encore refusé de faire les courses, tout ça parce qu’il fallait acheter des tampons…

Ils rirent tous les deux en se levant du lit. Meredith lui tendit un vieux t-shirt oversize de sa fac et un bas de jogging qu’il avait oublié un jour chez elle et qu’elle s’était bien gardée de lui rendre. Ses vêtements sur le radiateur n’étaient pas encore secs, mais ce n’était pas bien grave, le lendemain ils le seraient sans aucun doute…

Main dans la main ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine où les attendait miraculeusement une demi-pizza.


End file.
